


Shyness

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shyness, he loves newt so much, percival is such a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: I just love the idea of shy!Newt who worries too much about his shyness annoying others on top of his talk/love of fantastic beasts. Early in their relationship Graves tries to reassure Newt that it doesn't bother him (he finds Newt's shyness adorable) and it takes a while for Newt to stop worrying about it. (Bonus if Newt gets teary at one point from worrying too much about it and Graves comforts him like the good boyfriend he is)





	Shyness

Aurors of the Ministry of Magic came to MACUSA to talk about security in the wizarding world among other things and one of them was actually suggested by the president herself was magical creatures and their importance. Of course they would want him to do the talking, since he was the only magizoologist working for MACUSA, but Newt was not very good at giving speeches or talking in front of numerous people for that matter, he was also very shy and started to babble so much to the point he was sure he ended up annoying everyone around.

He used to ignore that part of himself, because he only cared about magical creatures… But everything had changed since he arrived New York, he made friends and he had stable job where he had to interact with people daily. He also had (and he still couldn’t believe it was real) a boyfriend who was the Director of Magical Security and one of the most powerful aurors in the present time. His name was Percival Graves.

And Newt didn’t want to disappoint any of them. That’s why he begged Picquery to spare him from the meeting, but she had decided and it seemed nothing would change her mind.

So Newt, along with the President and the heads of the numerous departments, met the aurors from the Ministry and some of them Newt recognized them as Theseus friends.

When it was his turn to talk in front of everyone, his shyness kicked in and Newt stared at his hands the whole time. He felt the blush spreading all over his face as well as the nervousness making his voice tremble.

Then, when he started to forget the people around and his mind started to focus on his creatures he began to babble and mumble excitedly about them. The problem was that when he did that he had no idea how to stop afterwards.

And when he realized he had talked more than expected and everyone was looking at him in silence, he excused himself and walked away.

He looked himself in Percival’s office and sat on the couch, feeling so tired then. He knew he had screwed up, he had managed to bore the heads of the departments and the wizards from the Ministry.

What a first impression.

Pickett caressed his ear and Newt couldn’t stop the few tears coming from his eyes.

He heard the door as it opened, but didn’t look up, he knew who was the man even before he sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Newt sobbed.

“What for?” Percival asked, putting his arms around him and pulling him closer to his chest.

“Because I just ruined everything. I talked too much about my creatures… I was a mess and I just bored everyone.”

Percival pushed the hair that was over his forehead away from his eyes.

“Actually, everybody was really impressed with you,” the auror told him and he looked sincere while saying it.

“Really?”

“Yes… Why wouldn’t they? You’re incredible in what you do, my darling.”

Newt blushed and chuckled after hearing the pet name.

“But I just annoy people with my babbling about my creatures. And I’m very shy when it comes to new people…”

Percival smiled fondly at him.

“Oh, Newt. You have no idea how adorable you look when you get flustered. I love your shyness because it’s part of who you are and also because I love when you blush, just like you’re doing now.”

Newt could feel the heat on his cheeks and neck and before he could say anything else, Percival leaned in and kissed both his cheeks, nose and neck, making Newt’s toes curl in pleasure.

“You’re too good for me,” Newt mumbled, feeling his heart warm again.

“Believe me,” Percival whispered over his lips. “It’s the other way around.”

Newt wanted to protest but the auror kissed him on the lips and pulled him even closer. Newt melted into the touch, thinking he was so lucky to have a boyfriend like him.


End file.
